


Wonderland

by OhMySciles



Category: Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, F/M, Ghost! Lewis, Ghost's singing, Kissing, Lewthur - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Pining Arthur, Sad, Top Lewis, boy's kissing, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMySciles/pseuds/OhMySciles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Le-Lewis?!" My eyes widened, and tears started streaming down my cheeks again. The ghost stepped closer to me, growling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

_Arthur's POV._

It's been 5 years. It's actually been 5 years since Lewis death. Since I murdered him. But, I swear, I didn't meant to! It was an accident. Whatever was in that cave possessed me and pushed me to do it. I never meant to kill Lewis, he was my best friend. He still is. I love him. I would never do something like this to him on purpose. It's my fault anyways. If I wasn't so weak I wouldn't-

" **ARTHUR WATCH OUT!** " Vivi's voice made me snap out of my thoughts and stop the car from crashing on a tree. "Are you with us Arthur?! Are you trying to kill us all?!" She yelled at me, well, she was right tho, I shouldn't focus on nothing now than the road, but it's not as easy as it sounds. "I-I'm sorry Vivi, I jus-just need..." I couldn't finish my sense, hot tears started streaming down my face and I slammed the van's door open. "I just need so-some air" I walked fastly away, hearing Mystery and Vivi yelling my name.

After an hour walking, I realized I was lost. I looked around but nothing was familiar, and everything was so empty and cold, except a purple old house, that I hadn't noticed before. I'm usually trying to stay away from spooky places like this, but it suddenly started freezing out here so I have no choice than to stay the night in that house.

"He-Hello?" I opened the door only seeing darkness everywhere. "God, is there any light he- **HOLY SHIT!** " I yelled suddenly, freezing at the floating flame passing me. The little purple flame placed itself at a candle, lighting it, and all the others, lighting up the whole room. My body started shivering. I stepped back to open the door but it was locked. I had locked myself in a freaking hunted house! Great...

_"This Time I Might Just Dissappear~"_

_"Ohhh Oh Ohhh~"_

I turned my head and saw 3 little pink ghosts singing around me. As cute as they looked, they were scarring the shit out of me. After my legs stopped shivering I started running downstairs, trying to escape, even if it was a huge mistake. I knew it was a huge mistake, but I was too freaked out to think on going anywhere else.

My legs was giving up on me and I tripped on myself, falling painfully on my left leg. I yelled in pain and hugged my leg, hopping the ghosts didn't follow me, or else, I'm dead. Weirdly they didn't, the song had stopped, and the house was dark again, except from a flame cycle around a black coffin. I was about to get up and take a closer look on the coffin before it slammed open, making me jump back on the floor. A ghost! It was bigger and creepier than the others. His eyes opened and his purple glowing eyes locked with mine. He looked at me like he knew me. He floated out and landed a few steps away, pointing at me, making my whole body shiver. I tried to get up but instead I let out a painful yell. The ghost laughed at that, and I turned to face him again. He had hair, or at least I think it's hair. They were poofy, and purple, like...

" _Le-Lewis?!_ " My eyes widened, and tears started streaming down my cheeks again. The ghost stepped closer to me, growling. "L-Lewis it's me-me, Arthur, don't yo-you remember me bud-" I couldn't finished as the ghost threw a flame ball right beside my head, making me gasp.

"Grr **SHUT UP!** " Lewis snapped out, his whole body burning up. "You little piece of shit, don't you dare calling me buddy again, not after what you did to me!" 'He yelled at me, his eyes now glowing red. "You **MURDERED** me! You were my best friend, and after all I did for you, that's how you thank me?! By murdering me?!" He grabbed my arm, raising me up and slamming my body hard against the cold wall, leaving me crying out in pain, laughing at my pain.

"N-No I...I never meant t-to do this Lew-Lewis, please believe me, you we-were my best friend and you still a-are" My voice started breaking down, tears streaming down like a river now, wanting to scream in pain. "I was possessed, I-I don't know what, but it possessed m-me and forced me to do it, I sw-swear, I would never do this t-to you, be-believe me" I tried to come closer to him, but he slammed me back on the wall with a loud crack following, probably my mechanic arm.

"Liar! I will never believe a liar like you again Arthur, I know you loved Vivi, and you knew she loved me too, I know you were thinking I was taking your place, you were jealous of me and that's why you pushed me off the cliff that night" Lewis growled. He was serious, he really believed what was he saying. My best friend thinks that I murdered him on purpose. "So stop crying, you won't make me forgive you, but I'll make you regret what you did to me" His hand filled with flames and was pointed at me. _He was going to kill me._

"Wha-What are you talking about? I was never in love with Vivi, Lewis please listen to me, for a few seconds, please I beg yo-you" I looked up to him, seeing him sighing. "Look, I-I loved Vivi only as a friend, nothing more 'cause I knew you were in love with her at first place, and yeah, you kinda were taking my place, but only 'cause none of you were taking me serious, but Lewis, I never wanted to hurt you, this is stupid, who hurts his best friend just because he made a few mistakes?" His hand lowered and the flames on his body started fading away.

"But, you had told me that you loved someone, from the team, and you said that the person was very close to you, Vivi was very close to you" I sobbed, shaking my head. "Huh? You're lying Arthur, you were the only one with me in the cave, you pushed me down, I saw you smiling at me as I was falling, I heard you laughing, Arthur were the one who murdered me!" He growled again, glaring at me.

"I'm n-not saying anything different, I'm only sa-saying that I didn't do it on purpose, look" I raised my mechanic arm, watching as his eyes went wide. "You-You see this? Mystery bite my arm off to make the ghost leave my body, it was the ghost that pushed you off, not me Lewis, it was the ghost that wanted you dead, I tried to stop it, but it...it was too la-late" Before I could say anything more I was sobbing and choking in tears again, holding my arm, mumbling 'I'm sorry's' as I fell on Lewis body, crying.

**.--.**

_Lewis' POV._

I couldn't open my mouth to say anything. Mostly 'cause I had no mouth. But there was something, deep inside me, telling that Arthur wasn't a liar at all. Seeing him in so much pain was hurting me. If he was lying, he wouldn't cry like this. Arthur is telling the truth.

"I'm so-so sorry Lewis, I really am, I didn't meant to murder you, I didn't meant to drive you to your death like this, I lo-love you...I..." Arthur started, choking himself in his own tears, and letting out painful coughs. "Pl-Please kill me" I gasped at this, not believing on my ears.

He just... I sighed and wrapped my arms around his tiny body, pulling him closer to me, closing the gap between us. I felt him gasping and shivering suddenly. Probably he didn't expected a hug instead of death. I really couldn't kill him, he's my best friend, and I...love him.

"I'm not going to kill you, I can't kill you" I looked down at him, watch as tears fell down his watery eyes. "I believe you, Arthur, I believe you never meant to push me off that cliff, and, I...I love you too" I turned in my human form and pressed my lips against his, making him froze. I pulled away, but a small hand pulled me dowm again, smashing my lips against his again. I traveled my arms around his waist, feeling him shiver at my touch.

All this years I thought I was in love with Vivi, but I wasn't. I had fallen for Arthur without knowing it. _But, now, I know. I know it._

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope You Liked The First Chapter, I Actually Cried At That.
> 
> Well Next Chapter Will Be Up Next Week~


End file.
